Selection
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Three kids that both grow up in horrible conditions will meet each other when they go to school at Hogwarts. What stories will they tell? Will they become best friends? And stay that way?


Hi.

My name is Hermione Granger.

I'm 11 years old and I'm the smartest girl in my class. I don't have many friends.

One day when I went to ask my father why he told me this:

"Why would your class want to be your friend? You're a bookworm and not even the prettiest girl in your class."

Then he went back to reading his paper.

My mother felt very sorry for me but there wasn't very much she could do. Well looking back on it now I see there was a lot of things she could have done. She was just afraid. Of what I don't know. My father never once struck us or anything of that sort. He was just very verbal with his abuse. He made my mother feel bad all the time and made me feel like I was worthless.

Unfortunately I'm still living at home with these people. A woman you can't stick up for herself and a man who loves nothing more than to cut people down with his harsh words. But I've learned to ignore them. I have better things to do with my time.

Like figure out why a school as prestigious as Hogwarts would want me to join.

I just got the letter in the mail today. It has very fancy handwriting on it and just the sight of the envelope alone made me almost too scared to open it.

But I didn't want to be like my mother. A little girl with no backbone like they call me in school. So I got my courage and ripped open the letter.

And it was an acceptance letter. To a prestigious school named Hogwarts.

It sounds funny. And very strange. But I would very much like to go. Although I don't have much money. And no transportation there.

When the letter arrived I saw an owl on a lamppost. Perhaps it's still there? I should write a letter back to these people, telling them how much I would like to join them for this school year.

Who knows? I might learn something exciting.

------

Hello.

My name is Harry Potter.

I'm also known as boy, freak, and the thing under the stairs.

I don't go to school although I want to and I don't have any friends. At all.

My bully of a cousin drives anyone away who would want to be my friend.

I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their son, Dudley.

Honestly what kind of name is that? But that's beside the point. The main point is – I have this letter that says I'm accepted in this sort of school and I have no clue what is.

And I want to go. Anything to get me away from these people.

I snatched the letter away from the mailbox when the mail came. Uncle Vernon sent me to go fetch the mail, because he's too fat to get up and get it himself of course, and I saw this letter with my name on it.

I stuffed it into my back pocket because anything with my name on it in this house never lasts very long.

After I handed them their mail and finished cooking breakfast they told me to go somewhere because I was contaminating their meal.

So of course I left. Not like I wanted to be around those idiots anyway.

I'm sitting in my cupboard under the stairs right now and staring at the letter in my hands.

Even though I have no way of getting there and absolutely no money at all I'm going to write these people back and let them know how very much I would like to go.

As soon as I can find some paper.

------

Hello.

My name is Draconis Adrian Malfoy.

But you can call me Draco for short.

I'm part of a long line of Malfoys that have accumulated a mass fortune throughout the centuries. Our name is the most ancient and we are probably the most powerful with our dark arts. I'm the youngest son of the family and one day I will inherit this fortune.

Even though I really don't want to.

My father is this really cruel man. I think he even beats puppies in his spare time or something. It's scary. I don't like spending my time around him. And my mother sometimes is even worse. She has the cruel smirk and her eyes flash angrily whenever things don't go her way.

So all in all I really hate my family.

I just got my Hogwarts letter in the mail today. And I for one cannot wait to go. The sooner I get out of this house the better.

My godfather tells me stories about the place all the time. He works there you know. He's the greatest Potions Master in the whole world! He even has an award to prove it. He's the real reason why I can't wait to go. He treats me more like a son then my own father does.

It's sad that an 11 year old knows this too.

But right now I'm sitting in my room; flipping through the pictures my godfather has sent me throughout the years, secrets from father of course.

He doesn't think Malfoys should lower themselves with having pictures.

Unless it's huge ones of themselves of course.

Tomorrow I start shopping for my school things. My godfather is taking me. I can't wait!!


End file.
